


A Touch Transcending Universes

by perpetual_j0urney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, I suck at tags, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_j0urney/pseuds/perpetual_j0urney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In alternative universes, one fact remains true about Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane: they do not do well being apart.  How does the couple handle the loss of physical contact?  Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Transcending Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this quick little two part fic! Part two will be uploaded within the next day or so hopefully, while I'm taking a break from my main malec fic ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

Alec loves so many things about his life.He loves being a Shadowhunter.He loves being Head of the New York Institute.He loves his family, and his close group of friends.And he _loves_ Magnus Bane. 

However, sometimes he hates the demands of his job.He doesn’t particularly like being dragged away from his home and his personal life to handle business in Idris. 

And he _especially_ doesn’t like losing time with Magnus to take care of trivial Shadowhunter affairs. 

On this particular day, Alec was preparing for yet another business trip.This time, it was the London Institute requiring his assistance with a mission even their top Shadowhunters could’t make headway on.Alec had looked over their reports dozens of times, and offered countless possible solutions, but it seemed the only way to resolve the demon attacks was to visit the Institute himself. 

“Alex- _ander_ ,” Magnus whined, from his spot on Alec’s bed.“Why is it always _you_ that has to go deal with petty Shadowhunter problems?Can’t you send Jace?Or Raj?Anyone else, really?”

Alec rolled his eyes affectionately at his overdramatic boyfriend, but continued packing his duffle bag. 

“Magnus,”Alec started gently.“You know this isn’t just some petty little problem, this is a serious pattern of demon attacks.And you also know that I am the only one who can go on this mission, I need Jace and the others here to keep _our_ Institute running”.

The warlock sighed, pouting his glossy lips as he laid his head back on Alec’s pillow.Alec wouldn’t even complain about the trail of glitter Magnus would no doubt be leaving behind. 

Letting out a sign of his own, Alec leaned over and gently cupped Magnus’s cheek.He couldn’t stand seeing Magnus like this, and it was the same every time he was called away on business. 

“Magnus, look at me.You know how much I’m going to miss you, right?”Magnus nodded, his lips quirking up a little for the first time all day.“I should only be gone for a few days.You’ll be the one to portal me through to London, and Ragnor will portal me home when the mission is complete.I promise, you’ll hardly notice I’m gone, I trust the High Warlock of Brooklyn has plenty to keep him busy?”

Finally, Magnus let out a small laugh, but his smile still didn’t reach his eyes.

Alec rubbed his thumbs along Magnus’s cheek bones, feeling Magnus relax into his touch. 

“Of course I have things to do, I’m _very_ important, Alexander,”Magnus teased.“It’s just that I would much rather come home from my quite busy work days and curl up into my boyfriend’s arms”.

Alec blushed at the compliment, closing the few inches between them in a long, slow kiss.

“I would much rather come home to you as well, but you know I have duties to uphold,”Alec replied, moving to sit on the corner of the bed and wrap an arm around Magnus’s shoulders.“This mission shouldn’t take me long to sort out, I’ll be back before you know it, babe”.

“Oh, Alexander, you know I love when you go into confident, sexy Shadowhunter mode,”Magnus swooned into Alec’s side.

Alec chuckled, pressing a kiss into his boyfriend’s temple. 

Looking at his watch, Alec sighed and began the process of removing himself from Magnus’s embrace. 

Magnus helped Alec, albeit a bit begrudgingly, finish packing his gear.They talked about the new restaurant they planned on visiting when Alec returned, and how Magnus would keep an eye on their friends in Alec’s absence. 

All too soon, it was time for Magnus to summon a portal that would take Alec across the world in the blink of an eye.Alec adjusted the strap of his duffle and pulled Magnus into a tight hug.

“I love you, Magnus,”Alec said, leaning back to look deep into the warlock’s eyes.“I’ll text you as soon as I get settled in, and I’ll be home as soon as I can be”.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hips, pressing himself even closer to Alec.Stretching onto his toes, Magnus met Alec’s lips for a kiss that he hoped would keep them both satisfied until they could be together again. 

Alec responded by running his hands through Magnus’s expertly styled hair.On any other day, Alec is sure Magnus would have been unhappy with the way he so quickly destroyed his creation, but not today.

“I love you, Alexander,”Magnus said once the kiss was broken.“I’ll be waiting eagerly for you to come home, my love”.

Without taking his eyes off of Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes, Magnus silently conjured a portal with a flick of one manicured hand. 

Taking a deep breath and placing one last kiss onto Magnus’s cheek, Alec stepped backwards through the portal to London.

____________________________________

“Magnus, this mission should be over in no time,”Alec told his boyfriend that night.“Honestly, I can’t see why they couldn’t handle this with just my input from New York, but I’m here now so I may as well finish the mission”.

Magnus sighed, mixing his cocktail with one cobalt blue painted nail. 

“Darling, you’re sure you won’t just come home early?”Magnus tried.“I can call Ragnor and have him summon your portal sooner than expected.That old grouch I call a friend owes me a dozen favors,”He continued, sipping at his drink.

Alec’s low chuckle drifted across the line.Magnus wished he was hearing that laugh from beside him on the couch, rather than through a phone call. 

“I don’t doubt he would love to be disturbed at this hour to help his oldest friend, but I think I’ll be able to stick it out a few more days,”Alec replied.“I won’t be necessarily _happy_ about it, believe me I would much rather be in your arms right now”.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Magnus that hadn’t considered.

“Darling, what if I told you I’ve been working on a way to make these _awful_ business trips just a little easier on the two of us?”

Alec perked up in his suite’s armchair, dropping the paperwork he had been glancing over onto the coffee table. 

“Easier on us how?”

Magnus felt the smirk tugging at his lips.

“Why don’t you put on something comfortable and get relaxed, I’m certain you’re still in your professional attire,”Magnus said, knowing his Shadowhunter like the palm of his hand.

Shaking his head, Alec got up from his seat and began rummaging through his duffle for his favorite pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt.Alec quickly removed his gear and work clothes, replacing them with the outfit he knew Magnus had in mind.

Crossing the room in just a few short strides, Alec dropped to his bed and put the phone back to his ear.

“Okay, I’m in bed”. 

“ _Fantastic_ ,”Magnus practically purred into Alec’s ear.“Lean back and close your eyes, darling, I’m going to try something I have yet to test, so bear with me here”. 

Magnus placed his glass on the side table and pushed himself further into his own seat.Closing his eyes, he rubbed the fingers of his right hand together and felt blue sparks come to life.In all his years, Magnus had never attempted to use his magic in this way.But, if there was one thing Magnus had learned through his relationship with the Shadowhunter, there’s a first time for everything. 

Magnus imagined how Alec probably looked at this moment, his head tipped back, eyes gently closed, just a glimpse of his toned abs peaking out from between his low-riding sweats and his tight tee.

With a clear image of Alexander in mind, he let the sparks dance in the air, flowing from his fingertips with ease.He imagined how he wished to touch his boyfriend, if only he was sitting beside him rather than in an Institute far away. 

This being a new experience for them both, Magnus reached out toward his Shadowhunter’s strong, calloused hand. 

Almost instantly, he heard a gasp through the phone line. 

“ _Mags_ ,”Alec exhaled, “How are you doing this?How is this possible?” 

Magnus felt himself relax, knowing this new discovery would make all future important Shadowhunter business trips just a little less painful for them both. 

Feeling confident in his magic, Magnus let his magic travel slowly up Alec’s arm.Reaching his bicep, the warlock gave his toned muscles a squeeze, giggling as he heard his boyfriend let out a deep sigh.

“You’ve been getting called to consult on so many missions lately, I’ve been just toying with the idea superficially until now,”Magnus replied, his magic drifting across Alec’s broad chest.“I know this hardly compares to having you here with me, but it’s the best I can do for now”.

Alec sighed again, a deep sound that Magnus felt even through the phone.

“Magnus, if this is all I can have for now, _I’ll take it”._

The warlock allowed his magic to continue exploring Alec’s lean body, mapping out all the places his hands have touched before and allowing the Shadowhunter to experience them all over again in a new way.Magnus was pleased to find that touching Alec in this way felt equally as powerful for him as it did for Alec. 

After a few minutes of silence, both men peacefully enjoying the feeling of magic keeping them frozen in this moment, Alec spoke.

His voice was a low, rough sound that Magnus would not be forgetting soon.

“Call Ragnor,”Alec said, “Ask him as nicely as possible to meet me tomorrow evening.I love feeling your magic on me, but I need to feel your touch”. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love kudos and comments so don't be shy!!
> 
> feel like talking about malec or any of our other babes, come find me on tumblr @perpetual-j0urney :))
> 
> I'm also trying to get into prompt writing, so if you have any fic ideas send them my way :3
> 
> xoxo KC


End file.
